


First Night in Haven

by dies_dandles



Series: Inquisitor Ayden Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Ayden can't sleep and runs into a distraction.





	

Ayden shifted in his bunk in the little room; he hadn’t been able to fall asleep earlier, and the little village of Haven was now completely silent. He was sure only a couple of guards would be awake. The young man sat up and brushed his red hair out of his eyes.

He knew exactly why he wasn’t able to sleep.

The mage’s face had been floating in front of his eyes every time he closed them. The dark hair so unlike anything he’d seen back home, those pale eyes in the tanned face, twinkling with amusement all the time.

He threw his feet onto the floor and winced. It was icy cold in the mountains this time of year. Not like at home, it was never this cold in Ostwick. Ayden shook his head. Too many thoughts.

Don’t think about it. You won’t get homesick if you don’t think about it, he told himself as he pulled on some soft boots.

He shivered, and decided to throw the quilt over his shoulders for extra warmth. He needed a walk, he decided and opened the door. He knew that the gates would be closed for the night, so a walk around the village would have to suffice.

Maybe a little chat with a guard. Maybe a drink in the tavern if there was someone there at this hour.

Ayden stepped out to the cold, and pulled the quilt tighter around his shoulders. There were snowflakes in the air and Ayden could see his breath in the air in front of him.

‘Ugh’, he sighed, but decided not to go back in. Being cooped up in the small hut wouldn’t do him any good. He needed movement, and something to take his mind off things.

‘Too cold?’

Ayden almost jumped out of his skin and whipped around. The low laugh was already familiar.

‘Dorian!’ he stammered, ‘What are you doing skulking around? More importantly; aren’t you cold too? Tevinter is warmer, isn’t it?’

Dorian shrugged. ‘It is cold. Me moaning won’t change it.’

Ayden smiled. ‘A good attitude. So how about the skulking?’ he asked playfully, looking at the taller man from under his lashes.

Dorian turned his head a little, looking at him with soft eyes. ‘Couldn’t sleep. Too much has happened today.’

Ayden laughed a little. ‘So you’re having a night time walk?’

‘As are you, it seems. Something on your mind?’

_You_ , Ayden thought, and a small blush spread on his cheeks.

‘O-ho’, Dorian teased and leaned closer, ‘Maybe _someone_ on your mind?’

‘I, uh, I’m going to go back to bed now’, Ayden stammered.

‘So I am right. Who might it be?’ Dorian leaned to the wall, effectively blocking Ayden’s access to the hut. ‘Maybe Cassandra; she is, after all, very impressive.’

Ayden shook his head, staring at his toes.

‘Ok, not her’, Dorian drawled, ‘How about our lovely ambassador, then? She is very elegant. Something you would be used to, yes?’

‘Not really, no. I never fit in polite society, my father said’, Ayden admitted, turning to look away.

‘My father is somewhat similar’, Dorian said quietly.

The tall mage reached to pat Ayden’s head, but the boy grabbed his wrist and placed the hand on his own cheek.

‘You asked who I had in my mind that kept me up’, he looked straight into Dorian’s eyes, ‘You. You’re in my mind. Keeping me up.’

‘You’re adorable’, Dorian whispered, tracing Ayden’s cheek, ‘you’re completely crimson, you know.’

Ayden let out a nervous little laugh, again glancing up at the man. ‘I can imagine.’

Dorian smiled, but he was also frowning, ‘You shouldn’t look at me like that, Herald.’

‘Why?’ Ayden asked, breathlessly.

Dorian leaned closer, so that their foreheads touched. ‘I might not be able to control myself.’

‘Who says you have to?’ Ayden breathed, his eyes darting to the mage’s lips.

‘I – ’ Dorian was about to answer, but…

‘Who’s there?’ a guard called and the men jumped apart.

Dorian looked at the redhead, and with a whispered ‘goodnight’ rushed away towards the Chantry.

Ayden pulled the quilt tighter again, against the sudden chill.

The guard appeared from the dark. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, Herald. I heard voices.’

‘Yes, you did”, Ayden sighed. ‘But I’m going back to bed now so you can return to your post.’


End file.
